dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Greenhouse/@comment-74.12.164.39-20170623184429
GREENHOUSES AND CROPS – A GUIDE In the later stages of the game, you will probably end up with several greenhouses in your main base, producing every type of crops at once (be sure to have a cellar to stock your harvest while you cook or pickle it so it won't rot away). But for those of you who really want to go “full-agriculture” and have dozens of greenhouses (it's best to have all you greenhouses at the same place, so you won't have to go all around the map to collect your crops), then some crops become more interesting than others on the long run. Here's an overview. Potatoes PROS: Very easy to come by (almost all bandit bases have some – or you can buy some at Chelyabinsk too), last quite a long time (2 months). Can be used to make mashed potatoes (a very good food source that also reduces fatigue; very good if you're tired), and, more importantly, moonshine, which is a basic component for lots of chemical recipes as well as being a VERY valuable trade commodity (and you will need tons of that). CONS No possible way to transform them into non-perishable food (yet this is somewhat offset by the long lasting period). VERDICT: + + + You want those in huge quantities, either for food or for moonshine. Plant potatoes! DO IT! Tomatoes PROS By themselves, tomatoes are uninteresting, but you can pickle them and they become quite nice: they restore hunger, thirst, exhaustion and -very nice bonus- they are one of the few food that *reduces* intoxication. Useful to offset the effects of heavy drug/alcohol consuming. Needed for the shawarma recipe. CONS You must buy the initial tomatoes for planting at Krasnoyarsk (which is quite far in the East). You can't get tomatoes anywhere else. Rot quickly if unpickled (2 weeks). No use for chemical recipes. Also, big con: all the tomatoes do, the cabbage does better. VERDICT: + Nice to have, but since it's offset by cabbage, don't go crazy. Cucumbers PROS Same as tomatoes, although pickled cucumbers don't reduce exhaustion nor fatigue. Needed for the shawarma recipe. CONS Same as tomatoes (except you must buy them at Irkutsk, which is even farther East) Basically, cucumbers are outclassed by tomatoes (which are themselves outclassed by cabbages), since the latter has all the same bonuses than the cucumbers once pickled, but also reduce exhaustion, which the cucumbers don't. VERDICT: - Have some for variety's sake, but don't mass produce, as it's outclassed by both tomatoes and cabbages. Cabbages PROS The golden vegetable sent from God to solve all your food problems. Needed for the shawarma recipe as well as a key ingredient in other top-level food. But most of all, pickled cabbage is one of the best non-perishable food source ever: it cures hunger, thirst, fatigue, intoxication and exhaustion: it outclasses every other vegetable – except maybe potatoes for fatigue (it's situational). CONS You can only buy some at the Petropavlosk camp. Cannot be used in chemical recipes. VERDICT: + + + The best food to have for hunger/thirst purposes because of the accessory bonuses. Be sure to have a hefty quantity of pickled cabbages during your travels: mass produce that! (“My cabbages!!”) Wheat PROS A wheat harvest yields more wheat per harvest than corn – so if you want to mass-produce flour (very interesting, both as a culinary component and as a trade commodity to exchange for car batteries), wheat is your friend. CONS Wheat can only be cleaned to yield wheat grains, which in turn can only be turned into porridge (uninteresting) or ground into flour. Cannot be used in any chemical or even culinary recipe. You can only buy wheat at the Tiumen camp. VERDICT: + The best grain for flour production, but that's its only real use. Corn PROS: As a food source, corn is not very interesting. Sure, it can be boiled, but it only cures hunger and a bit of thirst. However, if you clean your corn for corn grains, then those grains can be fermented into whiskey or turned into flour. In this perspective, it's quite versatile. Relatively easy to find from bandits (or you can buy some at Petropavlovsk) CONS Outclassed by wheat in terms of flour yield. Whiskey is nice, but not invaluable (no real trade value, no chemical use, and you will probably already be overstocked in alcohol for 10 lifetimes (or an average Russian weekend) by the time you can mass-produce corn). VERDICT: + Not the top of any class, but has a nice versatility. Have some, but don't overdo it. Apples PROS Not very interesting as a food source. Can be turned into apple cordial or compote – but it really shines when fermented into homemade wine, which is a necessary component for many chemical recipes (as well as cooking recipies) – and just for that, it's priceless, because you will need huge quantities of wine if you're into chemistry. CONS You can only buy apples at Novosibisrk. Not really used for food value and not interesting if you don't care about chemistry. VERDICT: + + If you're into chemistry, mass produce apples to make wine. If not, then it's really not interesting. It's up to you according to your gameplay.